Big Time Daycare Drama!
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: The guys have to get jobs again and this time...Gustavo gets to pick, so he arranges for them to work at the local daycare center, Caterpillar Clubhouse, where they meet the center's four lovely employees.
1. OC App!

**Hello, writers & readers! Guess who doesn't have school for the rest of the week. THIS GIRL.! Major snowstorm down here. The streets are all iced up, snow everywhere, & the temperature is WAYYY below freezing. I actually made a snowman with my little brother today & it's still in the frontyard.**

**Anyway... I know I only have up one chapter of 'Bad Girls Club,' but I'm completely stuck on that story. So what I'm gonna do to help get over my writer's block is... HOLD ANOTHER OC CONTEST.! This idea came to me in a dream and I couldn't wait to start writing it.**

**Here's the summary.**

**The guys have to get jobs again. But this time, Gustavo gets to pick for them. He wants the dogs to know how it feels being disrespected on a daily basis, so he arranges for them to work at the local daycare center, **_**Caterpillar Clubhouse**_**. On the first day, the guys of BTR meet the center's only employees who just so happen to be four very lovely young ladies. What will happen next.?**

**OC App:**

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance (be as descriptive as possible, please):

Talents/Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background Info:

Which boy do you want her to be with? **(ONLY Carlos, James, or Kendall):**

Anything I missed:

**Just so you know, Logan is taken by my OC. And as far as the deadline goes, I'm not entirely sure. But just to be safe, I'd get my OC in as soon as possible. Thnx.!**

**~Shauna Leslie-Maslow **


	2. Winners!

**The contest is now CLOSED. Thanks to everyone who entered. Here are the winners...**

Logan's Love Interest – _**iLoveJamesMaslow (My OC)**_

Name: Shauna Danielle Roberts

Age: 16

Birthday: January 23rd

Personality: Shauna is naturally loud, crazy, funny, confident, and a total party girl. But that's around people she knows. When she meets someone new, she's the exact opposite until she feels that they can be trusted. She also has a bad temper, and a smart mouth. And she can be extremely sarcastic.

Appearance: She has a caramel skin tone with chocolate brown eyes, but wears dark blue colored contacts. Her hair is really dark brown (almost black) and it's naturally wavy, but sometimes she gets it blown out so that it's straight. She's not the tallest girl, either. About 5 feet, 2 inches, maybe 5'3". Has dimples.

Talents/Hobbies: lyrical dancing, gymnastics, writing, step team

Likes: frozen drinks, sour candies, sleepovers, the Chelsea Lately Show, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, awards shows, & cold weather

Dislikes: waking up early, bossy adults, big dogs, tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, etc.

Background Info: Shauna was born in downtown Atlanta, Georgia at exactly 7:23 PM. Her mom's name is Karen. Her dad's name is Derek, but he hasn't been in Shauna's life since she was four years old. She has two older sisters – Lauren, who's 20, and Alexis, who just turned 18. Shauna also has a nephew named Cameron Alexander Roberts, courtesy of Lauren. They all stay in the same loft and get along pretty well, except when it comes to the girls' father.

Which boy do you want her to be with?: Logan

Anything I missed: Her favorite color is purple. Favorite animal is the panda bear. Favorite song at the moment is 'What's My Name?' by Rihanna. She loves Robbie Amell from True Jackson VP. And last but not least, she cried at episodes of the MTV show, 'If You Really Knew Me' and is dying to do something like that with her life.

James' Love Interest – _**iBeNinja**_

Name: Jaslene Marisol Bailon

Age: 16

Birthday: September 19, 1994

Personality: Jaslene is a little shy, and even a little naïve. She is very down-to-earth. She has a knack for making people comfortable and calm around her. She is rational, and always listens to both sides in an argument. She is also patient and kind, especially around kids.

Appearance: Jaslene has raven-black hair to her midback, and side bangs. She is quite tanned (from lots of time in the sun). She has very striking blue eyes that pop against her skin tone. She looks a lot like Dianna Agron (except for her skin tone, her eyes, and her hair color).

Talents/Hobbies: She is very good at soccer and sketching.

Likes: Soccer, playing with kids, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: The dark, clowns, scary movies.

Background Info: She was raised by her aunt because her parents passed away when she was little. She doesn't remember her biological parents at all.

Which boy do you want her to be with?: James, please. :)

Anything I missed: Nope.

Kendall's Love Interest – _**BellaRose17**_

Name: Memory Eliza Jordan

Age: 17

Birthday: February 14th

Personality: She's very caring, bubbly, loud, outgoing, passionate. She's a very honest person and expects honesty in return. She loves kids. She's very protective over her friends, family, and the kids she looks after. For the most part she's more laid back than the other girls. No one wants to make her mad or angry because she's not a person you want angry at you. Memory is jaded around guys because of how many men her mother has been through. She doesn't go out of her way to be rude to them because she's a naturally compassionate person, but she's not exactly going to welcome them into her inner space unless they can prove they are worth her trust.

Appearance: Memory has long raven hair with blue highlights (the kids love it) that stops in the middle of her back. She has vibrant striking grey/blue eyes that look like a storm if you stare into her eyes. They are her best feature. She's 5"5' tall. She has a slender, curvy build with curves in all the right places. She's not too skinny, and not too chubby.

Talents/Hobbies: She has a very soothing voice. She usually sings the younger children to sleep for their nap time. She's good during crafts time. She usually draws the kids doing something superhero and the parents appreciate it. She loves to read, sing, play with the kids, drawing/sketching.

Likes: She loves to sing and draw her pictures, but she also has a thirst for reading new things. From myths and legends, to suspense. She loves strawberries with whipped cream on top, favorite color silver and blue.

Dislikes: Neglectful parents, people who don't take working at the daycare seriously, fake people, mean and rude people, and liars.

Background Info:

Memory works at the day care to pay for her college tuition since her mother is too flighty to care about trivial things such as her daughter's future. Don't get her wrong, she loves her mother and she knows her mother loves her but she's a teenager, she shouldn't have to take care of her mother, the house, and then worry about finding a way to pay for college as well.

Her mother puts so much effort into finding a decent husband to take care of her but all she gets are losers, liars, and cheaters. Which is why Memory is an honest person. She feels that lies can only hurt the person you're lying to in the long run and she's watched her mother get hurt and helped pick up the pieces of each broken heart. She's never even had a boyfriend before because she's so focused on her future that she's never felt a real connection with any boy her age.

Which boy do you want her to be with?: Kendall

Anything I missed: She loves kids and she wants to get her degree in child psychology and hopefully help children survive and give them a safe place that their parents never gave them.

Style: skinny jeans, cardigans, tunics, flower dresses, scarfs, loose jeans, combat boots, high tops, suspender shorts, music tees, goofy cartoon shirts, jackets.

Carlos' Love Interest – _**Megan **__**Pena**_

Name: Megan Anne Reese

Age: 16

Birthday: November 7th

Personality: She is very outgoing and funloving. She doesn't have a shy bone in her body and will try anything at least once. She loves sports and kids but will sometimes get into childish arguments with the kids over something stupid.

Appearance: Long, wavy, dirty blonde hair with some highlights, about 5'4", deep blue eyes, slim, lightly tanned skin.

Talents/Hobbies: Sports, dancing, teaching kids, how to play sports, having fun, and brightening up people's days.

Likes: See Talents/Hobbies, hanging out with her friends, talking, texting, fast songs but also slow songs with the right person and being a total kid!

Dislikes: People telling her to shut up, jerks, cheaters, too much pink, and being "normal"

Background Info: She grew up on the road meeting new people everywhere. This is where she got her social skills from. Also, her love of sports came from growing up with her 2 older brothers while her love of kids came from always taking care of her younger brother, Luke, who is only 8 now. She was always teaching him sports but she also loves embarrassing him by acting his age around his friends.

Which boy do you want her to be with?: Carlos!

Anything I missed: She is in love with kids and often acts like one herself.

**So... that's it. I already have the first chapter done, but I want to proofread some more. It will probably be posted later on today (as in the daylight hours). Congratulations again to the winners & thanks to everyone who participated.!**

**~Shauna Leslie-Maslow~**


End file.
